1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a connector thereof, and in particular relates to an electronic device and an audio jack thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional audio jacks are usually disposed in electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones and notebooks for connecting an earphone or microphone thereto. In general, a detecting mechanism is disposed on the inner side of the audio jack to determine whether a connection therebetween is in ready or not. However, an inappropriate mechanism design of the conventional audio jack may cause a ghost key of electrical connection when the user inserts the audio plug into the audio jack, and this will adversely affect the accuracy of detection. To solve the aforesaid problem, how to improve the mechanism design of the conventional audio jack has become an important issue.